A Day with Kung Fu Series: Nightmare at the Jade Palace
by Chrissy Mullins
Summary: With the end of the school year and causing stress, Chrissy has been having nightmares for the last week and has been having a hard time sleeping from it. Featuring a certain someone from the past.
1. Stressing with Testing

**_Hello everyone! Sorry if I've been inactive for about a month. I had to finish my college exams and I had a bit of writer's block on what to do. _**

**_But now I'm back!_**

**_Enjoy the new story for the "A Day With Kung Fu Series"_**

**_Read and Review_**

* * *

Stress, you that feeling that your head is gonna explode with a million emotions over by some small but life changing effect. Well luckily I don't have that much stress that is until the last couple of weeks of schools are approaching.

I mean I am doing well with my classes but...I HATE TESTS! All tests, big and small, no matter the subject. But maybe I can relax myself with my Kung Fu training.

I came back to the Jade Palace, bringing my heavy bag of homework and study papers. I'm telling you, they should create a limited on weight; it really hurts peoples back.

"Hey Chrissy." Po called.

"Oh...Hey Po." I struggled with my heavy bag.

"Need a hand or paw?"

"No I-I got it." I replied, "But you can help me with the door."

He took care of my door, as I finally placed my stuff down. Sighing in relief.

"Why do you have so much stuff?"

"It's my school stuff. I got to study for my exams." I stretched out my back, "But it really hurts the back."

"Geez, I know that school is tough but...this is a lot."

"Yeah I know, but all this comes with a reward."

"What reward?"

"The chance to get out of that prison." I cheered.

"So you'll be done and come here more."

"Uh...not exactly. Summer vacation is only three months, plus I have another school year. Then I have college for however long that takes and then-"

"WHOA! WHOA! When do you get to be that ani-mator that you've been telling me about?"

"It won't happen for a long, long time." I moped, "But I'll have the summer of rest and training. But first I'll start with this room."

"What about it?"

"Well look at it. I've been here for almost three months since I came back and it's the same as when I first came here."

"Well it's not...that...bad."

I only glared at him with his comment.

"You've seen my room back in my world. It tells a person who they are and it's their place."

"But you don't really live here."

"Even so, I would like a decent environment to live/sleep at."

"True. Why don't you take some of stuff from your room and place it here?"

"I can't. If I take stuff from my room, my folk will get suspicious. And I can't buy anything since I'm low on cash."

"Hmm, I don't know what you can do."

"I'll think of something...after my exams."

"Ah Christine, there you are." Shifu came up, "I figured you would be here by now. I would like to speak with you for a moment."

"What ever happened the other day at training wasn't her-" Po thought I was in trouble, but Shifu replied, "She's not in any trouble, Panda, but I do wish to speak to her privately."

"Alright, I can study later." I stated in agreement.

"By the way, what did happen the other day?" Shifu asked Po.

Po came in a nervous shock, "Heh fu-funny story. You-you see- oh boy look at the time. I better get to the place-we train...at."

Po ran off to the Training Hall.

Oh Po.

"Now Christine you know you've been training here for almost three months since your injury. With your skills, it s like you've been training for those seven months that you've missed."

"Well...I tried."

"But the Kung Fu Council has not met you or even knows that you exist."

"Well, we agreed that no one outside of the Jade Palace can know about my real history."

"Right, but there is nothing wrong with being here; which is why the council is coming to see you."

"Really?!"

"Yes, they'll be here in a couple of weeks. So I want you train for the week so you could present the council of what you can do."

Oh no, a couple of weeks?!

"Uh Shifu there's one slight problem."

"You'll do just fine. I'll expect you to do your best for meeting them." He started to leave me.

"But...but SHIFU!"

"See you down there."

"I have," I tried telling him but he left, "Exams in a couple of weeks."

Oh dear Oogway, what am I gonna do?

Just when I got to finish a bit of study time, I accidentally tripped over someone while getting to the Training Hall to train. It turned out to be Viper.

"Oh! Sorry about that Viper." I got up.

"No worries. Are you on your way to the Training Hall?"

"Yeah Shifu wants me to be prepared for this presentation for the council that's coming to the Jade Palace."

"Oh that's great to hear."

"Yeah, but the bad thing is that I have exams coming up and I got to study unless I want to pass the eleventh grade andIreallydosoIcanbeaseniorandthengoofftocollegean d-"

"Chrissy, CHRISSY! Take a deep breath." She noticed my overreaction and I did as I was told. "Why didn't you say anything to Shifu?"

"I tried but I mean I should be ok right."

"I don't know Chrissy. Too much stress is not good for anyone. And with you going in between worlds, that's a lot for you to deal with."

"Relax. Exams are usually the same thing each year. Plus I really only have three classes to study for. Study each for a few hours each day and work on training the next. Nothing I can't handle."

"I really hope you are right Chrissy. You could lose sleep if you can't stay balanced."

"Hey I'm all about balanced."

"Alright, no let's go before Shifu gives you more to train than before."

"Right,"

I should be fine with all this going on...right?


	2. Balancing Nightmare

**_Alright! Here's Chapter 2. _**

**_Read and review_**

* * *

It's been at least a few hours of practice, basically almost sundown. Luckily training will end soon and a can study some more. That is if I can keep my balance with my juggling of situations.

"Keep it up Christine!" Shifu shouts, "Keep your balance in order."

I was working my balance with the Jade Tortoise bowl. Unfortunately with all of the stuff that has been roaming in my head.

"So if I remember correctly, Boyle's law which is P1V1=P2V2 and the other laws I can remember for the exam. Plus I got to know almost all of the main elements from the periodic table. But there are other stuff to deal with as well, like-"

"Christine focus!"

Suddenly Crane came in and we starting sparing. My unbalanced self was getting the best of me.

"WHOA! OOF!" I fell to the ground.

"Christine you must maintain balance." Shifu told me, "For your presentation you must first achieve your balanced."

"Yes Master. Just got caught unguarded, that's all." I explained while getting up.

"Well let's not have that happened again." He stated. "We're all done for the day." Finally! I almost flew out of the Training Hall towards my room. I grabbed my Science and Math stuff and rushed over to the Dining Hall.

I didn't make anything to eat since that would take up on my study time, so I had a few pretzels that I also snagged from my room.

My nose deep down on study sheets and books, I didn't noticed that someone was coming in.

"Chrissy?" Po's voice called.

I didn't reply.

"HEY CHRISSY!" He yelled, making me jump.

"Oh sorry Po, I didn't see you come in," I replied, "or hear you."

"Chrissy, have you done enough studying?"

"Well I have been studying too much on my Science. I need to study a bit more on my Math and my English could defiantly-"

"That's not what I meant," Po stopped me, "Take a break and relax at bit."

"Ok I'll stop for the night but that doesn't mean I'm not done studying."

"Fair enough," he replied getting some food, "You hungry?"

"I guess. Pretzels are not that filling anyways."

"Pretzels?"

"A kind of snack, not the best but it's better than chips."

"Chips?"

I only laughed, "You really need to come to my world more. It will make our conversations a lot better without wondering what's what."

"Speaking what what's going on, what is Shifu talking to you about a presentation."

"Oh, the Kung Fu council is coming to see me and what I can do."

"Wow the council is coming? That's big."

"Yeah, but the worst part is that it's around the same time as my exams."

"Why didn't you tell Shifu about this?"

"I tried but I remembered time differences. It's the presentation I'm worried about."

"You'll do fine, in both your test and your presentation."

"Thanks Po. If I'm perfectly balanced, I'll do fine."

Later on, Po made some noodle soup for us. It really hit the spot.

"So I gotta ask, why do you need to study a lot?"

"Well with going to college, it comes with a price. You have to maintain a decent grade so that you can prove you can do the work there. And what I heard from Liz, it tough work there."

"Your sister is at college?"

"Yep, she's ended her first year there back at the end of April. Renee also went to college and graduated three years ago."

"Wow, and I didn't even go to school."

I almost choked on my soup for what he said.

"You didn't go to school?!"

"Yeah, is something wrong with that?"

"No, I mean well I don't know. I guess you learn something new about people each day."

"Alright since I told you something, you tell me something."

"You know what I do and want to do."

"Yeah but there has to be something you never told me. It will let know something new about you." He took a bowl away from us to clean it.

"Ok um I would sometimes say I was sick and go home even if it was only a headache when I was in elementary school."

"Well someone is not so honest with herself." He smirked, leaving me to sick my tongue out in a playful manner. "At least it wasn't for tests, like the ones I have to deal with."

"Well you can study it again tomorrow. Earn some times to rest the old noggin." he tasseled my furry head.

"Alright," I start to yawn, "Speaking of resting, I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Alright, good night," Po told me as I left, carrying my books back to my room.

I quickly changed into my pajamas just so I can sleep peacefully.

"Maybe Po's right. I need to relax a bit." I started to slip into slumber land.

Hours seemed to fly by real quickly; I was starting to get some kind of a dream. I can tell for sure since I was in my human form, why I'm always human in my dreams I'll never know.

* * *

_"You're in trouble now Dragon Princess." Some voices replied in terror._

_It found a gang of bandits surrounding me. I only questioned them for wanting to face me._

_"I believe that you guys are in trouble."_

_I fought those guys off like if it was the adversary. These guys were too easy to fight off._

_After a while, I got rid of all of the bandits._

_"Well I got all of them that was easy." I start to feel a sudden suspicion in the air. "A little too easy, if I believe."_

_"You are certainly right, Child." A sinister voice coldly called from behind._

_Wait a Kung Fu minute! That voice sounds familiar. A little too familiar._

_Before I could turn around to find if I was right, a sudden attack shoved me face down._

_"It's been a while hasn't it?"_

_"You're not gonna mess with me again. I'm strong than last time we met, Tai Lung."_

_He reveled himself. Even if I can see in on a TV screen at home, it's still a fact that Tai Lung is dead. I would know, I made sure of that._

_"Even so, but are you quick enough!" he struck at me._

_I tried dodging his attacks. It seemed to be working for a little while. I suddenly fell down, losing my balanced. Tai Lung took his chance._

_"Looks like you are out of balance!" his claws stabbed my wound._

_"AHH!" I screamed in pain._

* * *

All of the sudden I woke up with a familiar aching pain on my wound.

"Ah! What in the worlds?" I questioned the pain.

I looked down on the wound to spy a bit of blood.

"This isn't good." I replied while getting some rags and quickly stopped the bleeding.

I'm still feeling the pain a bit. "Maybe some Ibuprofen could help out." I searched in my bag and grabbed two pills.

I noticed that I couldn't get back to sleep, not after a dream or nightmare like I spent my time studying my English.

I just hope this doesn't affect my system. I'm already in deep waters as it is.

Just for now I can't tell anyone about this.


	3. Sleeping Pain

**_Alright Here's Chapter three! I would have posted this up sooner but, Tuesday sick all day(Migraine plus an upset stomach equals not good), Sister's birthday on Wednesday(She was like a little kid even though she turned 22), needed a little clean up on story on Thursday._**

**_Hope you like it._**

**_Read and review_**

* * *

One week has passed and my nightmares have grown worse and worse. I haven't got much sleep from it and haven't gotten any better with my train or studying with my lack of sleep. And to make things worse, I'm always waking in pain on my wound. A little blood but nothing too serious, but it does worry me a bit.

Well I got to keep moving.

It's Saturday and I got out of my room, all "ready" for the day.

"Oh! Good morning Chrissy." Viper happily greeted as she was exiting her room.

"Oh...morningVi." I drowsily muttered.

"Chrissy? Are you ok?"

I shook myself up, "Huh? Ye-yeah I'm totally fine."

I started walking toward the Dining Hall. I need caffeine, but I don't drink coffee. Liz always has tea, so I guess tea would work.

"You look like you haven't sleep in days."

"I'm telling you I'm fine. I'll have a cup of tea and I'll be fine." I started up the tea.

"You know if there is something wrong, you can tell me. You can tell Po. You know what; why not tell Shifu your situation."

The tea started to whistle ready.

"Vi I'm telling, I'm fine." I poured the tea.

"You're missing the cup."

"I'm not missing the-WHOA!" I realized the spill. I grabbed a rag and started cleaning it up.

"Chrissy why not go to bed? You're exhausted."

"One spill does not mean I'm tired. I'm not really a morning person, ok." I started getting a little angry. I quickly calmed myself, "I'll be at the Training Hall in a few minutes; after my cup of tea."

"I-If you say so." She left.

Ugh she's right! I am exhausted. A week of no sleep and being in pain with every nightmare I've had. My body is sore from training and my brain is killing me from studying. I'm so upset that I wanna cry.

**NO!** I'm giving up. I chugged up my tea and went over the Training Hall. I'm now starting to realize that that cup didn't have caffeine.

**Po's point of view**

It's been a week since I first found out about Chrissy and her exams/ Kung Fu presentation problem. She's been well not herself. I mean don't get me wrong but, she's been so...tired lately.

I feel as if there's something that she's not telling me about. I'm starting to get a little worried about her.

We were all at the Training Hall starting to warm up when I noticed that Viper seemed a little disturbed.

"Hey Viper, what's wrong with you?"

"Chrissy. She's really stubborn."

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Well have you noticed that Chrissy has been so tired lately? I know that she's been working on both her training and her studying but she's so tried that she can even keep her eyes open."

"Now that you mention it-"

"Alright we're going to get started on-" Shifu started to announce until he realized something, "Where is Christine?"

"She was in the Dining Hall the last time I saw her was at. She should have been here by now." Viper announced.

"**CHRISTINE MULLINS!**" Shifu shouted for her.

**My point of view**

I was sound asleep near the entrance until-

"**CHRISTINE MULLINS!**" I heard Shifu shouting.

Oh no! I'm late for training. I got up and ran into the Training Hall.

I noticed that everyone was there, with Shifu looking a bit upset.

"You're late." He told me.

"Heh sorry Shifu," I nervously laughed, "I had forgotten something in my room."

"Well at least you are here. You can start warming up before you work on the Field of Fiery Death."

"Yes, Shifu," I bowed in respect as he walked away.

I tried warming up but sleep was getting the best of me.

I snoozed until-

"Uh Chrissy?" Po's voice called, "Chrissy are you ok?"

I woke myself awake, "X equals the opposite of B, plus or minus the square root. B squared minus four A C, all over two A!"

"Chrissy, what was that?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, that stupid song in math has been bugging me for a while now."

"Chrissy have you gotten any sleep?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Chrissy-"

"Po I'm telling you I'm fine!" I started to get a little annoyed, "I already heard this from Viper, and I don't need it from you."

**Po's point of view**

As Chrissy left me to work on her training, I grew very shocked. Maybe Viper was right, maybe there is something wrong with her.

"Uh Viper? You know when you told me when something was wrong with Chrissy?"

"I know, she's a little,"

"Ticked," I stated, "I knew that Chrissy didn't like mornings but she needs some sleep."

"I tried to tell her that but she is so stubborn."

"Well what can we do?"

"Try talking to her."

"Why me?!"

"I tried and it didn't do so well. She's easier with you."

"Fine, I'll tell her as soon as I can."

"Alright now, everyone start training." Shifu announced.

"Starting with right after training," I muttered to myself.

Hours flew by and we were done for the day. Before I had the chance to talk to Chrissy, she flew out of here as if I knew there were dumplings for sale. I had a hunch on what she was doing.

I went over to the Dining Hall to find her studying again. She is taking this whole thing too far.

"Chrissy?"

"I can't talk now I'm studying." She mutters.

That was the final straw. I went up and closed her books.

**My point of view**

I was deep into my studying until, "Hey! What was that fo-" I tried to yell at Po until he told me, "Chrissy you got to stop studying. You've been working way too hard and with training it's a mess!"

"Po I'm fine. What part of fine don't you get?!"

"Fine?! You're telling me that days, maybe a week of nothing but studying and training, with little to no sleep is fine?!"

"Po-"

"I know you want to do your best and not want to let anyone down, but you have to talk to Shifu about this. He knows you're good with your training, maybe he can ease up on your training so you can study and even rest."

"Po you don't-"

"Chrissy you need the rest. It's not healthy for you."

"You don't understand what I've been dealing with."

"No I don't since I don't go to school and train at the same time and-"

"It's not cause of that! It's something else!"

"What is it?"

I realized I can't tell him about this; it would be ridiculous, "I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Why?!" he grew louder.

"Can't we just drop it?"

"You brought it up."

I started fell my stressing point starting to break, "I don't want to talk about it. So please leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"No,"

"Chrissy,"

"I said **NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**" I got up and went to my room.

"Chrissy come back here." Po tried to stop me but I refused, "Chrissy!"

Once I closed my door shut, my stressing point finally snapped. Tears flooded from my eyes. I was so gosh darn tired and full of stress that I couldn't fight it anymore.

"Chrissy what going on wi-" Po's yelling came to a haul when he notice me crying.

"Po just...just leave me alone." I sobbed.

I heard the door close but I then felt Po wrapping his arm around me. I know what Po was trying to help me but I don't know I'm just in so much stress.

"Chrissy I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause you this much stress." He told me.

"It's not your fault," I replied, "It's because of no sleep that's why."

Just when Po was about to say more thing about my situation, I stopped him, "Before you say anything, my original plan was to study every once in a while, while training every other day."

"What happened?"

"I've been having...nightmares." I embarrassedly replied.

"About?"

I grew surprised that Po was interested in what was wrong.

"A-about...Tai lung...and what he did...to me." The memory of both the past and the nightmare flooded my thoughts.

"Couldn't you go back to sleep? I mean a dream is a dre-"

"No I couldn't. They were so bad that I couldn't, even if I tried." I explained, "Plus I wake up in pain...and bleed a little."

"Ok that's not normal." Po stated, "You need to talk to Shifu and-"

"No Po! Shifu can't know about this."

"Chrissy, you are bleeding from your wound then it is serious."

"But-"

"I'm telling you Shifu will understand. He's easier on you than me."

I hate to admit it but I have to do what's right.

I sighed in defeat, "You're right Po. I should-**OW!**" I cringed in pain, holding on my wound.

"Chrissy? What's wrong?!" he grew worried.

I haven't felt this kind of pain in a long time. Correction: three months. I took my hand off to have a look. I noticed a lot more blood than the other nights.

"Po," I grew worried.

"Hang on Chrissy just stay there and I'll get the others." Po rushed for help.

In a flash Viper came in with Crane, seeing me in the same pain I was months ago.

"Don't worry Chrissy." She tried to comfort me.

"Everyone is getting the supplies, you're gonna be alright." Crane also informed.

With everyone willing to help, I knew I would be ok. But why is this happening to me? More importantly

why is it happening?


	4. Dream Battle

**_Alright here's the next chapter. This was a little longer than the other chapters but I thought it worked well. _****_*YAWN* _****_Now I got to get some sleep, it's three in the morning while I'm posting this. _**

**_I'll have one more chapter left so stay tune._**

**_Hope you enjoy it. :D_**

**_Read and Review_**

* * *

**Po's point of view **

I raced to find Shifu, hoping he was still around.

"Shifu," I called, "Shifu where are you?"

"In here." Shifu announced. It sounded like he was in his room.

Once I got there, I started babbling, "Shifu...we...Chrissy...nightmare...help."

"Panda slow down. What are you trying to say?"

I took a deep breath and tried again, "Over the week, Chrissy has been having nightmares that have been keeping her up at night."

"So that's why she's been so tried. It's not healthy."

"I know but she's been in pain every time she wakes up and bleeds a bit from her wound."

"What!? Why didn't she something about it sooner?"

"I don't know but right now she's bleeding worse this time."

"Are the Five on it?"

"Yes. Viper and Crane are with her, Mantis is getting the Dan Shen, Tigress is getting the water ready for the tea and Monkey is getting the cloth for the blood."

"Good, we better get there as well. To see if she's alright." Shifu rushed out to Chrissy's room, with me tagging along.

**My point of view**

"Alright you're all bandage up." Mantis announced.

"Here's the tea." Monkey announced, handed me a cup.

"Thanks." I sighed, "And here I thought I would be done with the bandages."

"Well things happen, but not like this" Tigress replied in question, "What exactly happened Chrissy?"

"I don't know, it just happened but not like this." I was trying to hide my situation.

Suddenly Shifu and Po came in the room.

"How is she?" Po wondered.

"She's fine, should be on a bandage for a few days." Mantis announced, "But how it broke open, it s a mystery."

"Christine, Po has informed me that you've been having nightmares for a week that brings the pain. Is that true?"

As much as I want to back away from my words, there was no point in turning away from it.

"Unfortunately it's true. It has to deal with Tai Lung with it ending with what happened months ago."

"What!?" Viper worried, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know-I mean...maybe I thought it was childish for me saying that I've been having nightmares. Or maybe it was my pride since I've had training for the Kung Fu presentation, plus with my studying for my exams."

"Exams?" Shifu shockingly exclaimed, "When do you have exams?"

"Right around the same time as my presentation,"

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"I was...worried on what you would say about it. You've been saying how proud you've been of me and I thought I could balance it out but-" Before I could continue more, Shifu stopped me.

"Christine, you shouldn't have been afraid to tell me. We both knew your life would be a challenge and you did agree to be a part of this world as well. But I guess it's my fault." Shifu explained, "I have expected so much of you that I didn't realize that you have been giving me your all. I for one am very sorry."

"Apology accepted. If these nightmares never happened, I wouldn't be in this mess and in pain."

"That is true. But I find this a little suspicious with your nightmares, especially with the same nightmare every night."

"So what you're saying Master," Tigress wondered, "Someone is causing those nightmares."

"It could be." Shifu agreed, "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?" he asked me.

"No I don't think so." I tried to remember my nightmares, "Wait! I remembered one night was a little different. I heard a voice; something about a plan doing it's job."

"What plan?"

"I don't know. The next thing I knew I was stabbed and woke up."

Shifu suddenly stopped to wonder on the situation, wondering what to do.

"Who would possible harm you?" Crane asked.

"I don't know. I've dealt with only Tai Lung and a couple of croc bandits." I shrugged.

"You're right," Po replied, "Those Croc's are way too stupid to cause something like this."

"I don't know but we need to stop this once and for all." Shifu announced.

"How?" we all asked.

"I know of a potion that could bring a person into another's dream. The Dream Potion."

"Really, I didn't know that could even happen." I wondered.

"It's a rare potion and it could only happen once. But there is only one problem, only one person can in the dream. More than one person in a dream would be chaotic and would never come back."

"Who would go in my dream then?" I questioned.

"I'll go." Po straight up volunteered.

"Po, it could be dangerous. Tai Lung-"

"Tai Lung nothing. We both beat him once, we can do it again."

"He's right Christine," Shifu announced, "Plus you two are a team, you need each other's help."

"Alright, let's do this."

"Mantis, I'll need your help for this." Shifu told Mantis. "As for you Christine, you need to fall asleep."

"Ok you're saying the impossible. I'm mean yes I'm tired but you can't expect me to-"

Suddenly something hit me and I fell asleep.

**Po's point of view**

"Ok you're saying the impossible. I'm mean yes I'm tired but you can't expect me to-" Chrissy stated until Tigress hit her at a certain point and made her fall asleep.

We all looked at her in questioning and concern.

"What? Sleep attack always works." Tigress replied.

"At least she's asleep." Shifu states, "Po, stay here while Mantis and I prepare the potion."

"Alright Shifu,"

Once Shifu left, I was left with Viper, Crane, Monkey, Tigress and the sleeping Chrissy.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Po?" Viper asked, "It could be very dangerous."

"How dangerous can it be?" I wondered, "I go in, defeat Chrissy's nightmare and I'll be back in no time."

"Don't you know anything about the Dream potion?" Crane questioned.

"Well maybe...a little," I unsurely affirmed.

"You have no idea do you?" Monkey spotted.

"Yeah pretty much."

"When you go into a person's dream you have to stay alert at all times," Tigress explained, "Because if you die in Chrissy's dream, you'll never come back again."

Ok, I found out that this mission is a lot harder than I thought. With Tai Lung in Chrissy's dream, then we might be in trouble. But we are stronger together, then we should be ok...right?

A little while later Shifu and Mantis came back with the potion. It was all yellow and I think it smells a little funny.

"Alright Po. You only have one hour to stop this nightmare. Once you defeat Chrissy's nightmare, then what ever is on Chrissy will be broken." Shifu exclaimed.

"Ok," I took the cup of potion. It even smells worse up close. But I got to do it, for Chrissy's sake.

I drank the potion. **OH MAN!** It's tastes as worse as its smell. I suddenly felt a little sleepy myself. I was suddenly out.

I found myself in a dark location.

"Awesome!" I shouted in excitement, "I'm in Chrissy's dream. Though I thought this dream would be a little more...colorful."

"HA! Take that!" I hear Chrissy shouting.

I quickly ran over to the situation, seeing Chrissy was fighting some bandits. Wait I thought Tai Lung was suppose to be in here. But I ran over to help her.

I knocked a couple of them down. This wasn't so bad.

"Po?" Chrissy noticed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you with your nightmare."

"What nightmare?"

"My nightmare," The familiar voice of Tai Lung echoed.

We turned to find Tai Lung, for me the first time in months.

"I see the Dragon Warrior has come to fight with us this time." He sneered.

"Well this time, you are going to lose." I proudly announced.

"Po, be careful. He's more threatening than before." Chrissy told me.

"We can take him."

As Tai Lung fought with us, I was starting to see what Chrissy meant. He was downright determined to actually kill us. But I can't die, since I could never return to the real world. Also, if I don't stop this, Chrissy would be living a life time of nightmares and I can't have that happened to her.

I suddenly noticed that Chrissy lost her balanced and fell. I see something from what has been dealing with. She's been so occupied with all her studies and training that she doesn't have the time to balance out.

"You seemed to be out of balanced." Tai Lung looked like he was about to strike at her.

I ran over and pushed him out of the way, "I don t think so, Tai Lung."

With Tai Lung knocked down for a little bit, I got Chrissy up on her feet, "You need to balance yourself Chrissy. Fight him off and you'll be fine." I told her.

"What am I gonna do? Tai Lung-"

"Tai Lung is nothing. You need to concentrate on what's important to you."

She thought about it and finally announced, "You're right Po. I should focus on what's important."

Tai Lung started to charge at us.

"But first things first, we need to stop Tai Lung." She replied with a smirk.

Before Tai Lung could have a chance, stopped him with-

"The Wuxi Finger Hold?" Tai Lung exclaimed, "Since when did you learn that?"

"Since I was fifteen, duh?"

"Like you can do any better by yourself?"

"You're right;" I came in, "But that's why I'm here."

I did the exact thing she's doing, except with his other paw.

"A double Wuxi Finger Hold?!You two can't possible-"

"Uh I think we can. Ready Chrissy?"

"Ready when you are." She flexed her pinky down, "Whabam,"

"And Skadoosh," I flexed my pinky.

A familiar burst of light blew us away.

After a little while, Tai Lung was gone and the nightmare was over.

"Alright!" Chrissy shouts. She then hugged me in a joyful celebration, "We did it!"

"Nah, you did all the work."

"**NO!** You stupid panda!" a sudden female voice shouts, "I almost had her in misery."

"Who is that?" I asked Chrissy.

"I don't know. I've never heard that voice before." Chrissy shrugged.

Wait a Kung Fu minute! Chrissy said that she heard a voice before once. This must be the voice she was talking about.

"My plan was going all too well until you showed up." The voice continues shrieking, "Don't you every stay out of anyone's business?"

"Leave him alone...whoever you are!" Chrissy states, "He just trying to help me. And I'm glad for that, otherwise I would have lost my balanced."

"Who are you anyways?" I asked.

"I will not tell. Not yet at least. But a little something for you to ponder on," The voice replies as something fell on the ground. I picked it up. It was an amulet, with crescent moon that was black and a purple-ish star.

"Why not show yourself now?" Chrissy asked.

"Oh I will come, but in time."

I then started to fade out, realizing my time is up.

"Po? What's going on?" Chrissy worried.

"Don't worry Chrissy." I told her, "Just try to relax and stay balanced, ok."

"Ok Po, but-"

Before I could hear anything else I was back in reality.

"Po?" Viper asked, "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Monkey also questioned.

"Well I can tell you that the nightmare is over."

"We can tell." Crane pointed as Chrissy was still sleeping, very peacefully. I smiled to see that she was gonna be fine.

"Well done, Po. You've stopped the nightmare and brought Chrissy peace."

"Actually, she's now well balanced."

"That great to hear," Mantis yawned, "I guess we can all use a good sleep now."

Everyone else agreed.

Before Shifu had a chance to leave, I caught him with saying, "Uh Shifu. Remember when she said that there was a voice in one of her nightmares?"

"Yes?"

"Well it came back again, but also gave us this." I showed him the amulet, "Whatever that person was, they're after something and Chrissy is the target."

"I'll examine it seeing if it's from someone familiar. In the meantime, we should all take caution on the situation. And Christine will have a couple of days rest."

I knew who every this person was, they could hurt Chrissy and she can't get hurt anymore.

"Good night, Po." Shifu started to leave again.

"Oh uh Shifu! There's one more thing I want to ask."

"What is it?"

"It's about Chrissy's room..."


	5. Things gone Right

**My point of view**

I've never felt better over these last couple of days. I've had no training and no study, well not as much. But with the relaxation, I've managed to get myself the sleep I needed.

After that, I had my exams. Three days of exams is not fun, but two days were half days, so that's a good thing.

**_RrIiNnGg!_**

"Alright everyone, have a good summer." My math teacher, Mrs. Johns, announced as we rushed out of the room.

Finally it was summer vacation, the best kind of vacation for any student, except Christmas break.

Once I exited the room, I met up with Leena and Nicole. They seemed to be a bit warned out from the exams. Don't get me wrong I'm a little warn out, but not like them.

"Hey Chrissy, how did you do with your exams?" Leena came up.

"I think I did pretty ok. I've been studying for two weeks." I stated.

"Geez, over achieve much." Nicole replied.

"Heh, it's a long story." I only explained a little.

"So are you come to Leena's house? We're gonna see a movie later on and-" Leena wondered, but I stated, "Sorry guys. As much as I want to go, I can't."

"What is it? Another mission?" Nicole questioned.

"More like a presentation. The Kung Fu Council is coming today and seeing what I can do. It's their first time meeting and I have to do my best."

"Alright, good luck." Leena stated.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I left to the buses.

A little while later when I got home, I immediately used my World Portable to zoom my way to the Jade Palace.

I only landed outside of the Barracks, but I knew I had to hurry. The Council will be coming any minute now.

I raced towards my room until-

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Po stopped me, "Where's the fire?"

"Uh I have the presentation today." I stated.

"Oh that's today?" He replies with a hint of something.

"I got to get prepared." I started to walk towards my room until I was stopped by him again.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me.

"My room, where else,"

"Well you can't go in there."

"And why not?"

"Well..." he struggled with words, "You have to get there right away. I know you like to be early for certain things."

"Yeah but I need to place my bag in my ro-"

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." He grabbed my bag.

"HEY-HEY-HEY! What's my rule?" I scolded him.

"Never touch your things without your permission." He recited my rule, "But you can trust me."

"Fine, but please be careful with my bag, ok."

"Don't worry you have nothing to worry about."

I knew I could trust him sort of, but there was something suspicious about him. Actually he's been suspicious for the last few days. Heck every time I come here for the afternoon, no one would let me go into my room here. My guess was that they wanted me to relax in my own room back home but-

"Chrissy, there you are!" Crane announced and Monkey was following him.

"The Kung Fu Council is here!" Monkey also states.

"Already?!" I exclaimed, "I thought they would be here at four."

"It is four." Crane replied.

"Jesus!" I shrieked, "See you later guys."

"Good luck!" they shouted.

A little while later, I made it into the Training Hall; seeing that there were other animals there. These must be the Kung Fu Council I've heard about in the last couple of weeks.

"Ah, Christine, there you are." Shifu told me, "Are you ready to present to them?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed in nerves.

"You have nothing to worry about Christine. You'll do fine."

I took a deep breath and sighed, knowing he's right.

"Everyone, may I present Christine Mullins. She's our Dragon Princess, and partner to the Dragon Warrior." Shifu announced to the Council.

Well this was a little nerve wreaking, but I can manage it. Of course I did get some questioning looks, maybe it's my age.

"Now the Dragon Princess will present her fighting style to you all," Shifu states. "Christine if you may."

"Of course, Master Shifu,"

All I had to do was perform my skills with all of the training hall equipment. Sort of like when I first started training here, except for not getting hurt or Shifu being mad at me or even have the smell of burning fur.

I preformed my skill on all of the equipment and I do say myself, I performed very well. It went so well that everyone was in total shock.

"It seems that you have impressed the Council." Shifu remarked.

"You really think so." I smirked in remark.

"Well you show great skills for someone at your age," a rhino master remarked, "How old are you, if I may ask?"

"Seventeen years old."

"Such a young age, but very skilled. You make an excellent warrior."

"Thank you."

After many hours of consulting with the Council, they left.

"You did very well, Christine."

"Thank you Shifu." I happily accepted, "Now if you excuse me, I would like to get something to eat." I left to the Dining Hall.

"You earned it."

Once I entered the Dining Hall, seeing Po was in there. He must have been cooking since I smelt something really good.

"Noodle soup?" I stated, "I could actually use that about now."

"Hey Chrissy, how was the presentation?" He asked.

"Oh man it was amazing. I totally blew them away. I haven't had this reaction since first sang on stage."

"Wow!" Po handed me a bowl while he had one for himself, "But of course I knew you could do it."

"True," I slurped up the soup.

"And what about your exams?"

"All done. I'm officially done with my junior year of high school. Next year will be my last year of high school."

"Congrats." Po finished off his soup, "What are you gonna do now?"

"Well relax, hang out with friends and camping with my family for starters. I'll also get to train a bit more since school will be out of the way for a while. But first things first, I'm gonna deal with my room here."

"About your room,"

"What about it? Did you destroy it?"

"Depends...on how you like it."

"What? What are you talking-"

"Po, what you doing?! You were supposed to find-OH!" Crane came in, clearly not noticing I was there. "Oh hello Chrissy."

"What in the worlds is going on here?" I asked in real confusion.

"You got to close your eyes." Po ordered.

"Why do I-"

"Just do it." He told me.

I didn't say anything else, and shut my eyes tight, with adding my hands as well to the darkness.

"Can you see?"

"It's dark, I can't see anything."

"Alright," Po started pushing me, leading me somewhere.

"Hey-hey, I'm moving. No need to push."

It took a little while. Of course any longer, I could easily trip and fall with the lack of sight.

"Can I at least open my eyes yet?" I grew impatient.

"Alright," Po finally told me, "You can open your eyes now."

"Seriously Po, what is going on around here? You know I don't like it when-"

Once I opened my eyes, I was in a new room. It had a dark red-brown wood border with some hints of blue all around the room. It had some lanterns and some Chinese banners. There was a table that was like a desk and a bed was higher off the ground, like my bed is at home.

Wait a Kung Fu minute!

"Is this my room?" I had to ask.

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you sure that we're not in the dream world?"

"I'm sure," He assured me.

I kept looking around in my room, I still can't believe it.

"But how? When?"

"We all pitched in." Viper came in, with everyone one else.

"Over the time you were at home, we worked on your room." Mantis explained.

"It wasn't easy but we figure that you deserved a decent place to sleep at." Tigress replied.

"Think of it as a home away from home." Monkey stated.

"You guys..." I grew speechless, "You're the best!"

I hugged everyone, well all but Tigress. (She doesn't do well with hugs.)

I'm really glad that I had friends to support me. No matter if it's some danger in your dreams or preparing for a new challenge. I can tell you these friends are one of the best that any world traveling girl could have.

**Third point of view**

Over at the mountains, there raged a frustrated scream in defeat.

"Oh I almost had her! If it wasn't for that panda, she would have been in misery and I would have my chance." A female voice screeched, "No matter, I will get her in time. She will suffer; I just need her alone and away from the others. Maybe my old friend will help me. I just hope the child can hold her breath."

**The End**

* * *

_**Alright! That's the end of "Nightmare at the Jade Palace". Stay tune for the next adventure: "The Little Kung Fu Mermaid"**_

_**Summary:**_

_Chrissy's dream of becoming a mermaid finally comes true when she enters The Little Mermaid. But she finds that underwater is as dangerous as the world above and loses her beloved treasure. _

_**Also I want to say, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO KUNG FU PANDA! Yep It's been five years since the first movie came out on to theaters. Without the movie, I probably would have this series started four years ago. So thanks Kung Fu Panda.**_

_**See you laters!**_

_**Read and Review.**_


End file.
